German Published Patent Application No. 34 02 351 describes two inductively coupled windings, which are situated rotatably with respect to each other in the same axial region and have different radii. The first surrounds the second. The construction is very complex however.
German Published Patent Application No. 41 25 143 describes a complex and costly approach having two windings.